super_mario_kart_racingfandomcom-20200214-history
Starman
Stars appear in all Mario Kart games, serving as a rare item that only low-ranking drivers can get. Stars make the player who uses it invincible to all attacks and able to knock over items, course obstacles and other drivers, making them lose their current items. The player receives a speed boost increasing their average speed by 1/3 and is able to cross off-road terrain without losing any speed (Super Mario Kart and Mario Kart: Super Circuit are exceptions), However, the Star only lasts for seven and a half seconds before wearing off. In some places, Stars can be obtained through special blocks. One is in DK Pass, where there is a super item block on top of a hill. If the player, in any position, touches the item block, the player may receive a Star, Triple Mushrooms, a single Mushroom, or a single Red Shell. The same rule applies for Chain Chomp Wheel, except that Red Shells and Triple Mushrooms are absent. The Star is also the emblem of the Star Cup in every Mario Kart game to date. Since Mario Kart: Super Circuit, players can also earn ranks that can be one, two or three stars. The best rank is three stars. Players can also gain an overall star rank; when having earned minimally one star on every cup, the player gains a one-star rank. Minimally two stars on each cup means a two-star rank, and three stars on each cup means an overall rank of three stars, which is the highest. In Mario Kart Wii, the Sugarscoot has a star emblem on its spare tire on the rear. In this game, when characters acquire this item, their voice will echo, with the exception of Rosalina, whose voice already echoes. One of the leaf piles on the Wiggler portion of the track Maple Treeway also has the potential to drop Stars when driven through. In Mario Kart 7 on the Shy Guy Bazaar course, there are Vases. If the racers hit a Vase while driving at high speeds, the Vase will break and a Star may pop out for them to grab. In all iterations of SNES Rainbow Road (excluding Mario Kart: Super Circuit), Thwomps have permanent invincibility. Like other invincible players, making contact with one will cause the player to tumble and lose coins. But, if the player is invincible as well, the collision would be normal. In Mario Kart Arcade GP, Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, and Mario Kart Arcade GP DX, the Super Star appears again. In Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, the Princess Peach statue in Toad Harbor can be seen holding a Star in her raised right hand. In some places, Stars can be obtained through special blocks. One is in DK Pass, where there is a super item block on top of a hill. If the player, in any position, touches the item block, the player may receive a Star, Triple Mushrooms, a single Mushroom, or a single Red Shell. The same rule applies for Chain Chomp Wheel, except that Red Shells and Triple Mushrooms are absent. The Star is also the emblem of the Star Cup in every Mario Kart game to date. Since Mario Kart: Super Circuit, players can also earn ranks that can be one, two or three stars. The best rank is three stars. Players can also gain an overall star rank; when having earned minimally one star on every cup, the player gains a one-star rank. Minimally two stars on each cup means a two-star rank, and three stars on each cup means an overall rank of three stars, which is the highest. In Mario Kart Wii, the Sugarscoot has a star emblem on its spare tire on the rear. In this game, when characters acquire this item, their voice will echo, with the exception of Rosalina, whose voice already echoes. One of the leaf piles on the Wiggler portion of the track Maple Treeway also has the potential to drop Stars when driven through. In Mario Kart 7 on the Shy Guy Bazaar course, there are Vases. If the racers hit a Vase while driving at high speeds, the Vase will break and a Star may pop out for them to grab. In all iterations of SNES Rainbow Road (excluding Mario Kart: Super Circuit), Thwomps have permanent invincibility. Like other invincible players, making contact with one will cause the player to tumble and lose coins. But, if the player is invincible as well, the collision would be normal. Category:Items Category:Items That Appear In Every Game